


Creating Chaos

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 12:32:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5375324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kinda a family fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creating Chaos

Missy had smirked slightly when River walked into the room, dragging a rather dirty looking child behind her. 

"She ran didn't she?"

"Right into the muck-heap..."

River's smirk is almost soft even as she cuffs the girl around the head. 

"As if we meant her any harm..."

"I know who you are."

The girl's tone is flat, angry. 

"I should hope so."

River's retort is flirty and Missy finds herself laughing. 

"Get the girl a bath dear... she stinks."

River rolls her eyes but drags Me along behind her. 

When the two re-emerge Me is scowling and River is laughing. 

"She's like a mini.... you."

"Except I don't pout like a child..."

Missy is teasing and River laughs, pulling her closer, after fourteen years she's grown used to this bratty, spoilt woman who insists she be called Missy even when she knows she used to be the Master, and kisses her cheek. 

"Yes you do, but never mind...it's time."

Missy's laugh is delighted and River smiles. 

"Come on Ladyship, time to create chaos..."

Despite herself, Lady Me can't help laughing. 

"Minx..."

Her retort is playful even as she runs ahead, leaving the two women behind to scandalize Elizabethan London by openly kissing in the street before following the girl.


End file.
